


Draco is Latin for Dragon

by filthypureblood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 22:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14531193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filthypureblood/pseuds/filthypureblood
Summary: This was based on a post I saw on tumblr . Here's the link:http://danasauurrr.tumblr.com/post/169723411956/what-if-draco-just-really-wanted-to-see-the-dragon





	Draco is Latin for Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a post I saw on tumblr . Here's the link:  
> http://danasauurrr.tumblr.com/post/169723411956/what-if-draco-just-really-wanted-to-see-the-dragon

Draco dashed down the long corridor as he heard someone approaching. He'd been out of bed not two minutes when a teacher had almost caught him. Now he was running from them before they could see who was out of bed. Finally making it to the end of the hall, he skidded around the corner only to crash into somebody else. 

There were a few quiet exclamations made by him and whoever he had run into. 

Dread filled him as he tried to imagine who he had just run into. He assumed the worst: it was probably another professor. But when he looked up, he saw no one. He gasped and looked around. “P-peeves?” he asked quietly, eyes scanning around himself. 

Just then he heard a hushed laugh come from directly in front of him, and then a small thump. “Shhh!” came a scolding, second voice. Draco glared into the air and scanned down to the floor. That's when he saw it. 

A student’s shoe was visible on the floor but that's all Draco could see. He cocked his head sideways and then the shoe moved. His eyes widened as he peeked around the corner he had just come from. He could see the figure getting closer. Whoever it was was using their wand to light their path. 

Running out of options, Draco grabbed at whoever was in front of him and threw himself under, what he assumed, was an Invisibility Cloak. 

He turned to face Harry and Hermione who were shocked to see what he'd just done. Draco was just as shocked to see them. But there was no time to argue. 

“Someone's coming!” he said, pointing urgently towards where he had just come from. 

They all scooted away into the shadows of another corridor and just as they had moved out of the way, Professor McGonagall came around the corner looking very angry. She searched in every direction and after what felt like a very long time of holding their breath, McGonagall huffed and stormed off back the way she came. 

The three each let out a sigh of relief before Hermione turned to look Draco in the eyes. Her arms were folded in front of her and she looked very cross. 

“If you wouldn't mind,” she said with a glare, “we were in the middle of something.”

Draco looked down at the crate they had set next to their feet. 

“I know,” Malfoy said with a smirk. “Is this the dragon, then?” He bent down to examine it but Hermione pulled him up by the back of his robes. 

“Get out!” she whispered as she shoved him into Harry. 

“Hermione,” Harry groaned back. “Shh!” 

She sighed and glared at Draco again. “I'm not leaving,” Malfoy said. 

“Yes, you are,” said Harry. “We have to do this or we're going to miss them.” He imagined Charlie's friends were almost to the tower or maybe they were already up there. 

“If you don't let me come with you, I'll find McGonagall and tell her what the two of you are up to,” he smiled as if he were very clever. 

“We'll be back in bed by then,” Hermione said triumphantly. “Besides, she wouldn't believe that even if you did tell her. And you would be in just as much trouble for being out of bed.”

“Alright,” said Malfoy, unflinching. “Then I'll get Snape.”

Harry and Hermione froze. Hermione was the first to speak. 

“He won't believe you either,” she said, but her voice faltered. 

They stood staring at each other for some time. The seconds were ticking by and Harry was getting more and more anxious. 

“Just let me come with you,” Draco pleaded, almost whined. Harry was reminded of Dudley.

“No,” Hermione began, “We've already told you-”

“Fine!” Harry snapped. He hated to give in to such a spoiled brat but they were losing precious time. “Stay quiet. And grab that end.” 

Harry began hoisting the crate holding Norbert and Draco clapped his hands excitedly before picking up the other end. Hermione held the bottom of it in between the two boys. 

They had been very close to the stairs that would lead them to the castle’s highest tower when they had run into each other. While they began trudging up the stairs, Hermione was fuming at Harry but he didn't pay any attention. He was too busy worrying.

They were very quiet until Draco piped up again. 

“You know, my name’s Latin for ‘dragon,’” Malfoy boasted. “Did you know that?” 

Hermione rolled her eyes as she said “Obviously.”  
At the same time, Harry said, “You're sure it doesn't mean ‘prat?’’ 

Draco’s ears went red as he scrunched up his face angrily. He kept walking without another word, but the scowl didn't leave his face. 

They climbed the rest of the tower in silence, heaving Norbert up the stairs. Neither of them would admit it, but having Malfoy’s help made the journey for Harry and Hermione much easier.

Once they reached the top, Draco practically threw the cloak over the side of the tower, excited to get it off and see Norbert in the moonlight. 

“Can we let him out?” he asked on his hands and knees, only a crate separating he and Norbert. 

“No!” Harry and Hermione both exclaimed at once. 

“You saw Ron,” Hermione scolded. “It could bite your hand off.” 

Just then Harry exchanged a look with her that said he wouldn't mind seeing that. 

“He seems friendly to me,” Draco said, sticking his fingers through a crack in the crate. 

“No, don't!” Hermione warned. 

But they were all surprised to see that Norbert was rubbing affectionately against Malfoy’s hand. Draco laughed cheerfully as he petted him. 

Even Harry and Hermione had bent down on either side of the crate to watch what was unfolding in front of them. 

Soon after Malfoy and Norbert were acquainted, Charlie’s friends arrived and secured the crate between their brooms. Malfoy looked almost as upset as Hagrid did when Norbert was flown away.

“I wish he didn't have to go,” he said glumly. 

Harry and Hermione exchanged glances and shrugged before taking off down the stairs. 

“Wait!” Draco said, running after them. 

Harry sighed and turned back around. “What do you want now, Malfoy? You got to see the drag-”

But when he turned around, Malfoy was running towards them with the Invisibility Cloak in hand.  
Harry's jaw dropped and Hermione looked indignant. How could she have forgotten?

“Right. Thanks,” said Harry. 

They all stepped under the cloak and crouched enough so their feet didn't stick out. Harry was very somber after that. He couldn't imagine what he'd done if he had lost the Cloak. That was one of the only things he had of his parents’. 

Once they were down the stairs, Harry and Hermione began walking to the Gryffindor common room but Malfoy stopped them. 

“Could you take me to the dungeons?” he asked, looking between Harry and Hermione. There was very little presence of his usual air of contempt.

Harry nodded and turned them around, taking the lead. When they arrived, Draco turned toward Harry, still under the Cloak, and offered his hand. “Thanks for letting me come along,” he said with a smile. 

“You didn't give us much choice,” Hermione whispered, raising an eyebrow at Malfoy. 

Harry shook his hand this time. 

Then Draco turned to Hermione and blushed. 

“Thanks for letting me join you, Granger,” he said more quietly. He stared at the floor, avoiding eye contact. 

“You're welcome,” she said, keeping her nose high. “Malfoy.” Hermione tried to hold back a smile as Draco looked back up her. He was smiling again. 

“Well, good night,” he said, slipping out of the Cloak. 

“Wait, Malfoy,” Harry said, lifting the Cloak so his face was visible. “Thanks for remembering this,” he said, gesturing towards the strange material draped over him and Hermione. 

Draco shrugged. “I'm not completely useless,” he said with a playful smirk. Then he was gone and into his own common room. 

Harry and Hermione both went to bed very confused that night, and the next day, Draco was at Hagrid’s door, explaining how he'd met Norbert and inquiring about other magical beasts.


End file.
